This application proposes a continuation of the NBER Center for Aging and Health Research through June 2009. The Center serves as the integrating umbrella for an extensive network of research activities at the NBER. About twenty research projects are coordinated and integrated through the NBER Center at any one time, plus a handful of exploratory projects that are funded through the Center's Program Development Core, and several collaborative projects of the Center's External Innovative Network Core. The basic philosophy of the Center is forward looking: to promote and facilitate research development in the economics of aging and health care that will help to lay the foundation for future research priorities. The Center encompasses four core components. The Administrative and Research Support Core provides administrative and coordinating services to the Center, centralized data management, and academic leadership for the overall NBER research program in aging. The Program Development Core supports smaller-scale exploratory research on new and innovative project ideas. The External Innovative Network Core promotes and supports collaborative research groups dealing with more complex research issues, and involves both domestic and multi-national research collaborations. The External Research Resources Support and Dissemination Core provides for the broad communication of important research findings, including the preparation of numerous non-technical reports on Center research. Together, these cores are a tremendous resource in leveraging, promoting and enhancing the NBER's large and diverse research activities in aging and health.